Gnome Restaurant (minigame)
The Gnome Restaurant minigame consists of the player creating Gnome Cuisine for Aluft Gianne, the owner of the Gnome Restaurant in the first floor of the Grand Tree. Notes Before Starting * This minigame will pick off where you left off, rather then starting over from the beginning if you stop mid way through. * If you fail to make the Gnome Cuisine correctly, and need more ingredients, you can head north of the Gnome Restaurant to the Grand Tree Grocery to buy more. * The Cook's Range is just North of the Restaurant. Starting Out Head to the Northwest side of the first floor in the Grand Tree. Speak to Aluft Gianne and agree for the cook's position offered. He will give you the Gianne Cook Book. Inside, it explains how to cook all the different Gnome Cuisine, being Gnomebatta's, Gnomebake's, and Gnomecruchie's. He will then state that he needs you to cook him Gnome Cuisine before being assigned orders. Gnome Cooking Tutorial Starting out On the tutorial, Aluft will give you the required items required to complete the cuisine except for toads and worms. It is a good idea to have some of them already collected to save some time on the tutorial and on orders. Cheese and tomato batta The first item you are asked to cook is the Cheese and Tomato Batta. To make it, mould a batta from Gianne dough. Bake it, then add tomato and cheese. Bake again, then add equa leaves. Return to Aluft and speak with him to give him the Batta. Chocolate bomb The second item you are asked to cook is the Choc Bomb. To make a chocolate bomb, mould a gnome bowl from Gianne dough. Bake it, then add four chocolate bars, and equa leaves. Bake it again, then add two portions of cream, and finish with chocolate dust. Go back to Aluft and speak with him to give him the choc bomb. Toad batta The third item you are required to make is the Toad batta. To make it, mould a batta from Gianne dough. Bake it, then mix toad legs, equa leaves and gnome spice and put them on the batta. Add cheese and bake it once more. Return to Aluft and speak with him to give him the Batta. Worm hole The fourth item you are required to make is the Worm hole. To make the worm hole, mould a gnome bowl from Gianne dough. Bake it, then add six king worms, two onions, and gnomespice. Bake it again, then finish with equa leaves. Go back to Aluft and speak with him to give him the worm hole. Toad crunchies Lastly the fifth item you are asked to make are the toad crunchies. To make them, mix gnomespice and two toad legs with the Gianne dough and mould into gnomecrunchie dough. Bake them and add equa leaves to finish. Return to Aluft and speak to him to give him the crunchies. At this point Aluft will be impressed enough to allow the player prepare orders and get rewarded for them. Orders/Rewards Once you have finished the tutorial, Gianne will assign you an order to prepare and once completed you must speak to him to get some coins and Cooking experience. He then asks you if you want to go on and take another order. * Glitched at the time of handing out the reward, labeled as handing out 1 tangled toad and 2 worm crunchies. https://youtu.be/jtc97eKmFWc?t=806 Other The Gianne badge could have been associated to completing countless orders for Gianne, however it is unknown if it was ever the case. Trivia * This minigame was reworked in 7 August 2006, where instead of bringing the orders to Gianne, they would deliver the orders to distinct npcs. The rewards given were improved as well. * Before the rework this minigame was not commonly looked because the poor compensation in Cooking experience and coins did not account the time spent in the minigame. Category:Tree Gnome Stronghold Category:The Grand Tree Category:Cooking Category:Minigames Category:Trivia